battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Friendly Face...?
placeholder Full Text Greg Ericson: 'Greg swam through abyss, the cold water embracing him. To Hel’s word he didn’t get tired, but he also didn’t try to rest for fear of the consequences. It’d only been a day since Hel gave him the trial and he had covered what he assumed to be a small portion of the Abyss, unable to find the invisible chamber. Unsure of where to go next, he swam in a circle and created an illusion of one of his friends. Grey appeared outside the range of his swimming and cocked her head at the boy. “What are you doing?” She asked. “I’m not aloud to rest but I can’t decide where to go so I need to think.” Greg replied. “You look ridiculous.” She said with a grin. “Oh hoosh you.” He replied as he continued his circuit, “Anyways, I need your help to decide which way to go.” Grey put her hand to her chin in thought before pointing to her right and saying. “I think you should go that way.” “Then that is the way I shall go.” Greg replied. “Thanks big sister, I love you.” “You’re welcome little brother. I love you too.” Greg swam in the direction Grey pointed him towards, as the illusion faded out of existence. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''The abyss continued ever onwards, a myriad of chained souls appearing on the peripheral of Greg’s vision. The water grew thicker, darker, filled with an oddly bitter, but slightly spicy taste. In the midst of the abyss, it created a tiny trail that led in one specific direction. Odd symbols and witch runes danced around it playfully, nonthreatening. The chained souls around seemed to ignore it completely - or else, they could not detect it. A couple souls were visible though, following the trail; interestingly, they did not have any visible chain on them, both seemed fairly joyous. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg noticing the taste continued to follow the trail, it being his only lead since he got here. He attempted to move past the two souls, afraid of what they’d do to him. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''One of the souls noticed him. It was that of a young girl. “You’re going there too!” she squealed. “Oh you’re going to love it!” The other soul was surprised for a moment as he took notice of Greg. “You are alive…” he murmured, staring. He tilted his head in curiosity. “I suppose if anything, it will be a place to get your wits about you. Come follow us.” Both souls swam down the trail, letting Greg follow them. The trail led to a tunnel of symbols and runes, which the two souls went into; at the end of the tunnel however, lay a large tea leaf symbol floating in water that acted as a door. The two souls were nowhere to be seen. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg swam cautiously down the hall to tea leaf door. Once there he peeked into the room wondering where the two souls went, his feet still moving under him to remain active. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''A teenage girl, in viking ninja armor and an ornamented dagger at her hip, suddenly blocked his path, her face framed in fiery red hair. “Hey!” Lillith barked, hands crossed. “What’re you doing here?! We ain’t some charity place for the rest of you souls down here in Hel. How many times do I have to tell you guys, ''former witches only - “ She blinked as she took a closer look at Greg. “Oh. Ooooooh.” Then she grinned. “Guess I can make an exception. Password? And better get it right or I’ll gut ya.” She held up her dagger for emphasis. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg panicked and called out, “Sorry wrong room!” As he swam as quick as he could away from the room. '''Toshioka Kiri: '“Oh come on!” Lillith swam straight out after Greg, grabbing him by the ankle. “I was kidding about the gutting thing. Really though, I can’t let you in unless you get the password right. Come on. Get it right and you can head on in. I’ll even get you a drink. Sir Living Soul person. You got that one going for you at least.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg let out a sigh of relief as he heard that he wasn’t in any danger. ‘Might as well give it a try.’ He thought to himself. “Um… Is it… Tea, or tea leaves maybe?” He asked, as his feet kicked slowly under him. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Lillith snorted. “No. That’s not the password. Try again.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg hummed for a moment before he answered. “What about, the afterlife? '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Lillith sighed. “No. We can do this all day you know. Look, I’ll give you a hint. You’re guessing right now. What can you truthfully admit?” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg chuckled a bit. “Well there’s a great many things I can admit right now, number one being that I am hopelessly lost.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Lillith held up a finger. “Well, there’s one. If you are hopelessly lost, then where do you think you are right now?” she raised an eyebrow. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve been swimming around Hel since yesterday.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Lillith breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally! Sheesh!” She pushed the door back open and raised her arms in welcome. “Welcome to the Afterlife Cafe. Put together in Hel for all those former witches to atone, kinda like Valhalla’s hall but for us awesome people.” It was a cozy single room cafe, though clearly separated into two sections. One section had been purposed as a bar, where a young man happily served drinks to several patrons. There were a few tables where others played tabletop games and others of the sort; couches and cushions and other meeting spots were all about the room, many of them taken up by happy souls conversing animatedly with each other.There was also very definite ninja-esque and tea decor all around. “Greg?!” The girl at the cafe counter had stood, staring for a moment. Then her eyes widened and she began to laugh. “Wow! So you’re the one! Hey, welcome to the cafe!” Kiri waved him over with a grin. “Come on, take a seat and I’ll get you a menu. Lillith, we’re probably fine with the door for now, come join us.” The other girl pouted. “But I like being the bouncer.” “Okay okay, you can keep being the bouncer.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled seeing the familiar Viking Ninja again. “Man are you a sight for sore eyes.” He said as he swam towards the counter. “Sorry to say I’ll have to take something to go, I’m in a bit of a hurry.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri had a strange smile on her face. She handed Greg the menu. “Well about that. Let me guess… a trial for Hel? Why don’t you explain for me, I can probably help. Oh, here, all the tea specials are on the back,” she pointed to it. “And the front side is coffee drinks. It’s really interesting the diversity of coffees and teas you learn about when you have all the souls of Hel to talk to,” she commented. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg rubbbed his forehead and said, “I’ll have a coffee, one cream, five sugars.” He sighed. “Basically I need to find this invisible chamber and once I find it I need to find the way to get in. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri began to brew the coffee on the stove behind her. She readied everything else as she ‘hmmm’ed to herself. “I’m not sure about any invisible chambers,” she murmured. She conjured a mug of lavender milk tea latte for herself and began to sip. “Although you see, my cafe is invisible to all the normal souls of Hel. Yes, I’m the one who set it up,” she grinned. “There’s a lot of very pleased former witches who hang out here now.” She sighed quietly. “Lady Hel didn’t specify exactly to whom this chamber was invisible to, nor the method of getting in,” she chuckled to herself. “I’m kind of amused at how long it took for Lillith to get you to admit your own lack of knowledge. She practically tricked you into it.“ '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg chuckled a bit. “Yeah I just wasn’t getting it.” He said. “But anyways, you don’t have any idea about where to go? No leads? I mean, like you said you all the souls of Hel to talk to. One of them must know something.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri checked on the coffee. She smiled as she poured it into a mug and added the cream and sugar. “Here you go Greg,” she replied, passing it to him. “And drink it here… have a seat… because really, you ''are going to be here for a bit.” She smiled knowingly. “See, thing is, I was told that a certain living soul from the Rebellion would be on a trial, and would eventually make it to this place. This cafe of mine, which really, is like an invisible chamber of my own creation. Like a witch’s labyrinth, which is already invisible to almost all… only this one for the good of souls, for serving them. The fact that you found it, and that Eiblin and Raoul let you follow them, means that your soul is worthy of the test. And the password is meant to give you honestly. Admit your own ignorance rather than faking forward confidence. “So congratulations Greg. You passed the Hel’s primary trial. But now it’s time to face one special test.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg was in utter shock. He had found it? Already? Hel said it would take many days to find this place! As far as Greg knew it had only been the one. Greg took a sip of his coffee to, ironically, calm himself before saying. “Can’t actually sit, Hel said no resting so just gotta keep swinging my legs about. But anyways, what is this special test?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri glanced around the room and gave a single nod. A gentle pulse of magic rushed through the air, and the atmosphere immediately dimmed. Everyone quieted, turning their attention towards the counter. The Viking Ninja ensured that the counter space was free, and waved a hand over it. A wooden box appeared on it, which she opened; within were a large collection of egg-sized capsules, each luminescent and glowing, while a single image floated within each one. A horse. A cloud. A flower. A sword. A butterfly. A festival streamer. An apple. A tree. A silver glass. A snowflake. A leaf. A fang. The images were diverse, all pulsing as though alive. “Each of these capsules contains a piece of someone’s soul,” she explained. “And the souls in question are in this room. But…” she held up a finger, “One of the capsules does not. The capsule looks and masquerades just like all of the others… but really, it is slowly poisoning the rest. Your task is to find and destroy it. “However… because of the immense danger in destroying an actual piece of someone’s soul, if you make a mistake, you will feel pain upon your own. The first time will be agonizing. The second will make you feel as though you’re being torn apart from within. And the third time… your soul will be permanently mutilated and shredded. And those you love will lose all memory of you and your existence.” Kiri gazed very seriously towards Greg. Her face was oddly blank. “This is your final test. You can choose not to take it, walk away and out of this room, but then you’ll never get out of Hel before Ragnarok. Or you can take this test. Try, regardless. This is what lies before you.” She paused for a moment. “… you’re free to whatever drinks you want while you’re doing this.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg looked at the capsules silently for a few moments, his head down before he asked. “They’re poisoning the others?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri nodded solemnly. “Yes. A single capsule is poisoning, corrupting them, spreading its influence. Like a traitorous snake of an advisor influencing the minds of a king and his subjects… a creature that causes chaos and discord to help those around it fall… or you know, simply a capsule that poisons the pieces of souls around it.” She shrugged. “Corrupted souls are extremely dangerous things. Everyone in this room knows it.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg lifted his head, a look of determination on his face. “Alright, let’s do it.” He said seriously. He looked over the capsules once more. ‘Which one looks out of place?’ He thought to himself. He decided to destroy the sword capsule, as it didn’t seem to fit. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''As soon as Greg lifted the capsule up with the mental decision to destroy it, the capsule shattered into dust. In the corner of the room, a man cried out in pain and fell the ground, clutching at his heart. Several others ran towards him, trying to help him, some reaching for whatever magic they could. In Greg’s chest came a horrible tearing sensation as though something was clawing through his lungs. The pain spiked out to all four limbs, leaving sharp tingles of sensitivity through his blood and skin. “That… was not it,” Kiri grimaced. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg breathed heavily as he clutched the bar. “Again.” He said, his breathing ragged as he pulled himself up, supporting himself on the bar. Looking over his choices, he chose the fang capsule next. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''A woman fell this time, collapsing across a table amid desperate, pained gasps. The others moved to tend to her as she gripped a chair with the face of someone trying to hold onto some sense of sanity. This time, the sensation was stronger, harsher, as though dozens of teeth were digging into his chest, ripping out his heart, gnawing at his ribs. At the shoulders and hips came the sensation of limbs being pulled from their sockets as the pain spiked like lightning down to the very fingertips. Kiri cringed greatly, looking downwards. “Still… not the right one,” she spoke, shaking her head. “Are you sure you’ll be all right for the last try? I don’t have a way to help, but - ” “I do,” Lillith approached the bar, leaning up against it. She had an oddly playful, if serious look on her face. “Of course, it’d be an offer that only a former witch could give, contract and all. Unless you’re sure that you can make the right choice in your last try. Can’t say a shredded soul is fun to have, or that having your loved one’s memories of you erased is a great result. But it’s your test after all.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg didn’t answer immediately, he was still recovering from the pain, eyes clenched shut. He waited a full minute eyes shut as his breath shook. Once the pain had faded he glanced at the witch and asked, “What ''exactly does this contract entail?” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri and Lillith exchanged glances. Kiri quietly slid Greg a mug of a pain-relieving root tea. “I give you the power to sense that capsule immediately,” Lillith replied, holding out her hand. A small flame lit in her palm. “So you’ll be able to find it, pass this test, talk to Hel, go off, whatever. Maybe even save your friends and get them off whatever battlefield they’re on. But… you’ll be making a small contract with me. As soon as Ragnarok is over, you come straight back to Hel. And you get to be my slave for the rest of eternity,” she had a strange, devilish grin. “Hey, what I’m offering you is technically cheating. And getting you out of Hel is no walk in the park, you know? I’m expecting a lot in return.” Kiri’s face was blank, but she nodded towards Greg. Then she tapped the mug of tea that she had given him. Words formed. Witch runes spelled out the message. ''Remember why you’re here. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg looked into the cup and threw his head back taking a large gulp of tea. He placed the mug on the bar and replied, “No. Trying to find a way out of things is how I got into this mess. I cannot do that again, and having no one remember me is better than having everyone hurt while they remember me.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiled and nodded. Lillith looked very put out, but there was a slight pleased glint in her eye. “Well, if ever you change your mind, I’m right here,” she replied, extinguishing the flame and withdrawing her hand. Kiri tapped the box of capsules again, the pieces of soul all glowing within. “Best of luck.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg took a deep breath and let it out before looking at his selections. He made his choice of the silver glass. “Before I destroy this,” He said holding the capsule, “I would like your finest tea if this is to be my last drink.” Greg smilied at Kiri. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiled back kindly and passed him a cup of silver pearl jasmine. “It’s got orchid blossoms too,” she added. Then she gave him a deep bow. Lillith did as well. “Our respect as Viking Ninjas, to you,” she replied. '''Greg Ericson: '“And mine as a warrior to you.” He said as he raised his cup. He drank down all the tea and then made his decision to destroy the capsule. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''The capsule shattered into dust and the glow of piece of soul within vanished. Everything in the room was still. Then everything went pitch black. Runes and dancing images, reflecting the glass, the sword, and the fang, swirled everywhere as two great claws shot out, grasping Greg by the arms and legs. Skeletal hands reached towards him, flames in the palm of each one, and the image of the sword spun at his head. Everything froze before they reached him. The face of Walpurgisnacht appeared out of the dark, observing and casting judgment. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg shook in fear at the sight of the creature. “W-w-what the H-H-Hel are you?” He managed to stutter out.” '''Toshioka Kiri: I am… your judge. The voice was female, but twisted, deepened. No insane laughing followed, but time stood still as it seemed to watch. You are ready to face your fate? Greg Ericson: '''Greg shook, his breath shuddering this time not in pain, but in fear. He nodded unable to trust his voice. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''The face watched in odd serenity. '''You fear. But you are ready. You took the test, regardless of pain or consequence. You did not take the offer. You tried. You… … pass. The images suddenly vanished, the claws dissipated, and light sprung back to the world. Greg was once again at the bar, two cups of tea and one coffee in front of him, complete with an empty wooden box. The people around him were cheering, clapping, congratulating him. Lillith laughed with delight. Walpugisnacht’s head still sat behind the bar. It quickly vanished, replaced by Kiri, who looked very proud. “Sorry about that,” she smiled. “But we had to make sure at the very end. Congratulations Greg. You passed.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg clutched his chest as the fear subsided, deep breaths coming and escaping from his mouth. Once his breath returned he looked at Kiri and said, “Thank you. What happens now?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiled and handed him more tea. “Hel gets to come and make her final judgment on everything. You passed my test, but it’s really her decision in the end. Here, have more tea. Or ale, if you’d like that. Just have fun and relax while we wait. Oh, and I should really apologize about the soul test thing… Vael and Naireem were acting, ehe. All those pieces of soul were actually mine. And they weren’t really destroyed… see?” she held up a hand, where a glowing orb pulsed. “They’re all here.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg clutched his chest as the fear subsided, deep breaths coming and escaping from his mouth. Once his breath returned he looked at Kiri and said, “Thank you. What happens now?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiled and handed him more tea. “Hel gets to come and make her final judgment on everything. You passed my test, but it’s really her decision in the end. Here, have more tea. Or ale, if you’d like that. Just have fun and relax while we wait. Oh, and I should really apologize about the soul test thing… Vael and Naireem were acting, ehe. All those pieces of soul were actually mine. And they weren’t really destroyed… see?” she held up a hand, where a glowing orb pulsed. “They’re all here.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg just looked at Kiri, a frown on his face. “I hate you.” He said in as a smile emerged and he rolled his eyes. “I think I’ll take that ale now.” He said finally allowing himself to sit. “Oh and uh, put it in some bubble tea if you would.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri grinned and conjured up a large cup of bubble tea as Lillith saluted and went towards the other bar to retrieve the ale. Both of them looked quite happy. “Well, make yourself comfortable,” Kiri smiled, waving around. “Feel free to talk to everyone else here too. Honestly we’re all itching for some action, as great as it is having a cafe to hang out in.” '''Greg Ericson: '“Honestly I think I just need a familiar face right now.” Greg said with a smile. “So what do /you/ wanna talk about?“ 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri smiled, sipping the tea she had conjured. “Honestly? Why don’t we start out with what I’ve missed. It was… well I missed Tezz and Clover’s wedding,” she held up a finger, grimacing. “That was about when I left. And the last time I went to the fortress, I think… well, the deal with Hel had been made by that point. I’m afraid I’m pretty out of the loop… haven’t really talked to any of the souls that came down from Walpurgisnacht.” '''Greg Ericson: '“Hmmm let’s see.” Greg said as he tapped on the bar. “Well um… Oh yeah Lostpelt, got engaged finally.” He said with a grin. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri blinked, then burst out into a large grin. “Really? Vox and Tree? Wow!! Big congratulations to them!” she practically cheered, pumping a fist upwards. “Wonder how that happened!” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Lillith smiled at the two and nodded. “I’ll go man the bar area,” she replied, nodding her head over towards the well stocked alcohol cabinets. “Let you two catch up. Have fun!” Kiri waved as her best friend wandered in the direction. “Thanks Lillith!” Her attention returned to Greg. “So I guess the Rebellion’s all up in happiness with that, right? Uh…” her face grew rather pale. “They’re… both still fine, right? They didn’t die in Walpurgisnacht…?” '''Greg Ericson: '“No, yeah no they’re fine they’re fine.” Greg said quickly. “I wouldn’t have brought it up otherwise.” He said with a laugh. “But yeah, they’re fine.” Took a sip of the his tea through a curvy straw. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri gave a huge sigh of relief. “Good. Good. They’ve had enough trouble as it was with everything. They deserve a happy ending. Let’s hope they both get through Ragnarok,” she sighed. “Anything else major happen? Oh, you’re - “ Kiri looked very guilty, “You’re doing okay after the test, right? No horrible residual pain or anything? Sorry… I came up with the test, but I didn’t know it was you who had to take it. It might’ve been a bit much. And I know that it couldn’t have been much fun.” '''Greg Ericson: '“I’m doing alright.” Greg said taking another sip. “It hurt like a bitch though. If I’m honest I can still kinda feel it, but otherwise I’m good, And don’t worry about the test, that was my own stupid fault for that.” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri frowned. “Still, it’s not something that I particularly enjoyed having to do to you. Hopefully the tea’s helping,” she motioned to the tea. “It’s… yeah,” she replied, grimacing. “Well, if you’re able to make it back here to the Afterlife Cafe, you won’t have to worry about that test every again. Hope you weren’t turned off by the experience! I’ve been working to make this place nice and relaxing for anyone who visits.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded smiling, “Yeah I wouldn’t mind coming back here one day. Hopefully after an upgrade.” He smiled, taking a sip. He almost spit out his drink as he realized what implications that phrasing could have had. “No offense, I just meant I’m hoping for it to be in Valhalla is all.” He rushed out the save. '''Toshioka Kiri: '“Valhalla?” Kiri raised an eyebrow curiously. Then she recalled what she knew about Ragnarok and the aims of the goddess Hel. “Ah. I guess… that would be nice…” she replied, quietly and sadly. Not that someone like me deserves to go there. Not after everything I’ve done. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg noticed his friends demeanor and instantly asked. “Hey what’s wrong? Did I say something wrong? If this is about my upgrade comment I didn’t mean it like that this place is re-“ '''Toshioka Kiri: '“No, no! No, it’s not you,” Kiri quickly shook her head. “Don’t - it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” She tried to maintain a cheery demeanor as she poured herself some more tea. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg gave her a soft smile. “Come on Kiri, we’re friends.” He said kindly, “You can tell me.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '“I… it’s…” She shook her head, looking down. She couldn’t meet Greg’s eyes. “No. This is something that would probably break that… no one in the Rebellion would…” She exhaled and closed her eyes sipping her tea. “Anyway, I’m pretty sure Valhalla isn’t the place for someone like me. That’s much I know.” 'Greg Ericson: '“Hey, whatever it is I won’t think any less of you,” Greg said putting his drink on the counter, and his hand on Kiri’s shoulder. “I promise.” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri shook her head again. “Trust me. This is… this is not… something one can forgive or forget. I wouldn’t forgive me. This isn’t some accidental manslaughter or stealing something, or…” She glanced at Greg, and there was a streak of terror that flashed across her face. “For-forget I brought it up,” she muttered, and she gulped her tea down. '''Greg Ericson: '''He saw that she was beginning to panic so he wrapped one arm around her and whispered. “Hey hey, it’s okay, dear. Everything’s okay, I’m not gonna be mad, I’m not going to yell at you, everything will be fine I promise.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''She trembled with the teacup in her hand, not knowing what to do. There was a time when she had been so ready, so firm in her convictions, but for the fear of one single thing that she was now being face with… ''We gave that test though… what did teach… '' ''… and he’ll be finding out soon enough. Quietly, with a slightly shaking hand, she removed Greg’s arm from around her. Then she set down her teacup and glanced around the room. Busy, happy relaxing people. “… remember that this place was meant for former witches?” she whispered. “The souls of those who made contracts with the white cat… spread their hope, gave into despair? I’m… I’m one of them too. But the witch I became was… it was…” She looked up towards Greg again, barely able to make the words come out of her mouth. “Walpurgisnacht. The witch that destroyed Perch Hall and killed over a third of the Rebellion. That was me.” 'Greg Ericson: '''That fact struck him. She was what killed all those people? He couldn’t believe it. Well, not that he didn’t believe her, it was just difficult for him to hear. He looked back at Kiri, a serious expression on his face and asked one simple question. “Did you do it on purpose?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '“No!” she cried, gripping at her stool. “I didn’t want any of it to happen, I didn’t want anyone to get hurt - I wanted to make sure that I was well away from the fortress when I turned so that there was plenty of time for preparation so they could kill me - but then Judge Donz got me first - and when I was the witch, the only thing I was capable of doing or thinking was just killing and destroying everything until nothing was left… it was just a relief that Hel stopped me, but by then the damage had been done…” 'Greg Ericson: '“I didn’t think so.” Greg replied, as he picked up his cup once more. “Therefore it’s not your fault,” he said as he took a sip from his spiked tea. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri blinked at him. “Wait. What?” she gaped. “But - of course it was my fault! When I was the witch, I was actively trying to kill people and destroy that fortress! That was still me! I just… I couldn’t…I killed nearly two hundred people! Allies! Our people! That’s still treason! It doesn’t matter if it was on purpose or not!” '''Greg Ericson: '“Kiri, this is just like what happened when Stonegit’s soul got sick.” Greg replied calmly. “He did things he regretted, but it wasn’t his fault.” 'Toshioka Kiri: '''She gave a low, dark laugh. “Well, now you know what happens when a soul gets too sick and corrupted. It turns into a witch and begins murdering people and destroying fortresses.” She finished her cup of tea and poured herself another. She didn’t drink. “That’s why I empathized with him in the first place,” she said softly. “He reminded me of someone else who turned into a witch. But while he may have taken over everything and attacked everyone with dragons… he didn’t cause a fullscale massacre. That was all me.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg took another sip from his cup before saying. “I still don’t see how this differs from Stonegit. He did horrible things, terrible things. He turned our own dragons against us for Hel’ sake. But there was something that /made/ him do it, even though he would never have done that if he was completely healthy. The same goes for you.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri was quiet, staring into her tea. “I was stupid,” she spoke, holding the cup with both hands. “So stupid. I made that wish to help people, knowing what waited for me if I did, but… I wasn’t prepared for having to endure all of it. It was horrible, becoming that witch. Nothing but that pit of despair, pain, self-loathing… and a need to destroy everything that made me hurt. I became the very thing that I had warned everyone about. And… gods,” she shuddered, “I remember it all too. I remember throwing that tower at Akkey. Just crushing and destroying and…how could any of them…” ''I’m so sorry… '' '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg sighed and said, "Well I forgive you Kiri, and I’m not just saying that out of pity or something. I mean it, okay?” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''She looked over at him, still sorrowful, but baffled. “How? After everything?” She sighed, turning away again and looking at her tea. “I don’t… it’s not something that can be forgiven. You’re an amazing person to say that you can… I doubt the other rebels will be so kind.” '''Greg Ericson: '"If they are truly your friends they will understand, just like with Stonegit.” Greg said kindly. 'Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri was quiet for a long moment. She sipped her tea, gazing at the counter. “Hmm.” She smiled sadly, unconvinced. Still, she turned back to Greg, grateful. “Thank you,” she spoke. Then she thought back to another. “Hey, since… you’re getting out of Hel and everything… do you mind doing me a favor? There’s a dragon up there… a black nadder with silver spikes, a little on the small side… I knew her as Dagger, but she goes by Hrinthe now. Sometimes she appears as this young girl, really dark skin with silver hair. She’s beautiful whichever way she wants to be,” she smiled. “Can you just watch over her for me? Keep her happy? She deserves to live a good, happy life. And… say sorry to everyone too, for me?” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg smile. "I’ll keep an eye out for her, and I’ll tell everyone for you, I promise.” Greg promised with a kind grin. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” She took a long drink of her tea, closing her eyes. Then she grinned. “Well, I suppose you might as well tell me what else I’ve missed up there… I could introduce you to all the regulars in the cafe, explain how I put it together in the first place - witch labyrinths are the most interesting things when the witch is completely sane…” Category:Events Category:Season 5 Category:Greg Ericson Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Lillith